


Shiney New

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It was always about Jack. Owen didn‘t even think that Jack didn‘t care about them, because he did. Jack cared about them. But where ever Jack was from, it obviously was different.





	1. Replaced

Owen swallowed when he saw the way Jack looked at the newbie.

He didn‘t know if he should like him. The kid was probably okay, not his fault how Owen felt. Still, he decided to not like him, even though he had only been here for three hours. But at least the coffee was damn good.

Every time Jack looked at the newbie – Ianto? Something like that, something typical welsh – blushed a bit. Maybe Owen should warn him. It would only be fair. Should prepare Ianto that everyone gets replaced by Jack. But he doubted that Ianto would listen to him. They talked about Jack‘s charm, after all.

It was always about Jack. Owen didn‘t even think that Jack didn‘t care about them, because he did. Jack cared about them. But where ever Jack was from, it obviously was different. Very different. Or maybe people were really just that replaceable for Jack.

Owen knew that the first one had been a girl named Marleen. She‘d been replaced through Jared. Jared through Michael. Michael through Suzie. And then Owen had replaced Suzie. And well, now it was Owen‘s turn to be replaced.

He sighed. Sure, he had known this. Suzie had warned him about it. It still hurt.

He already felt something like pity forming in his chest for the newbie. But Owen knew that someday, the newbie would also be replaced.


	2. Happens to everyone

Shocked, Ianto looked up. Gwen kissed Jack. And Jack… kissed back.

Ianto felt tears welling up in his eyes. Jack kissed Gwen. But… why? Wasn‘t he enough anymore? Sure, he wasn‘t a woman and Jack _liked_ women, but still… he had tried so hard. But still, there seemed to be something missing for Jack. That was the only explanation, wasn‘t it? He just wished Jack would have told him first.

„Forget it, teaboy.“, someone grumbled behind him and it took Ianto almost too long to recognize the words. To recognize that it was Owen. Careful, he wiped the tears away. He knew that Owen knew he had to fight the tears. He didn‘t need to see them.

„It‘s… She‘s a woman and it… I mean…“, he tried but Owen shook his head. There was something strange in his eyes. Pity?

„It‘s not the fact that she‘s a woman. Or that he‘s missing something.“

Owen took his jacket, not looking up while throwing it on. Did he knew something that Ianto didn‘t know? Probably. Had Jack talked to Owen?

„But… then why?“, Ianto asked, still stuttering. Owen laughed dry, mouth setting into a firm line.

„New things are always exciting, teaboy. New and shiny. Get used to it. Gwen will learn this, too. We all had to learn that lesson sooner or later.“

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
